Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Rabbid Problem". Plot (Back at the Dark Dimension, the Magician return to see his master) *Magician: Uh? *Feather God: YOU FAILED MY PLAN! *Magician: I'm sorry boss. That limbless hero brought his friends over to zap me in the face. *Feather God: I used to have useless people before. They failed me to beat the enemy they wanted to kill and i kill them all. *Magician: I don't wanna be next, i don't wanna be next. *Feather God: I am just warning you. This is your first strike. Two more strikes and you're fired. *Magician: Burn in the oven? *Feather God: No. Fired means your done. You're finished. I will have to control you as a shard minion of my side. *Magician: Don't do this to me. I have more friends as well. *Feather God: What? *Magician: I will bring more friends on my side to see you. I will show you what the world is like on your control. *Feather God: Oh, the Crystal Dimension is no more. The Shard Dimension is born on my side. I have a few new minions for you to recruit. *Magician: What is it? *Feather God: The Rabbids. They act silly and wreck everything around in the universe. They have also invaded the red plumber's world as well in which i expected. But the MegaBug powered up when a hero killed a Rabbid to charge the power up. It grew stronger that it controlled a Koopa King's body. *Magician: That's the point. I know who the Rabbids are. *Feather God: Bring the Rabbids over and make sure they destroy Rayman and his friends! *Magician: I will master. I will invite the Rabbids over for their little party and destroy Rayman and his friends. The wacky cartoony stuff will come back in pieces. (At the Dream Forest, the heroes arrive in the fairy village) *Rayman: That's a lot of fairies. *Claire: Welcome to the Dream Forest. We will be arriving to Betilla's any second. *Rayman: Wait a minute, i been there before. I was raised there. *Mario: I was raised on a island with a bunch of dinosaurs. *Yoshi: I was born on a island too as well. *Claire: Here we are. Betilla, the heroes are here. *Betilla: Hey guys, you all made it here. Oh Rayman, i haven't seen you for a while. *Rayman: Oh Betilla, you're here already? *Betilla: Yes. How much i miss you so much. *Luigi: Wow. *Yoshi: Ah, she's beautiful. *fell on ground* *Globox: Yoshi, wake up! It's not sleep time. *Yoshi: *open eyes* Uh............... *Globox: Are you awake? *Yoshi: Huh? *he looks at Barbara walking to Yoshi with a pink background with three birds flying in a dream* Ah. *Globox: *stop the dream* Oh, i thought you were going to pick him up. *Yoshi: Hey. *Globox: Who's Hey? *Barbara: He's talking to you Globox. *Yoshi: I was just looking at the viking girl. *Barbara: I'm a barbarian you dino. *Yoshi: Um....nice......i can't say anything. *Globox: What's the matter? You can't say anything because it's a kid world? *Yoshi: No. *Claire: What's going on here? Betilla can't hear Mario and Rayman talking at the same time. *Globox: Sorry, everytime the lady look at the boy, the boy fall on the ground. *Mario: I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom, we came here to help and stop the Magician's tricks. *Rayman: By the way, there is this Feather God who is planning to destroy the world. *Betilla: I never heard of a Feather God before. Oh, my friends have something to say. *Holly Luya: Hi there. *Rayman: Hey Holly. *Holly Luya: I haven't seen you for a while. *Edith Up: Oh hi, are you looking for dinner? *Rayman: But it's not night time yet. *Mario: I eat dinner late like always. *Luigi: Me too. *Annetta Fish: Just feel with the flow. And go deep under the sea. *Rayman: Hey Annetta, it seems that the water is getting cooler. *Mario: Winter is almost coming and the water back home seem to be cold. *Yoshi: Look like it's September and the fall season is almost coming. *Helena Handbasket: Are you going to hike up a mountain today? *Rayman: Why would we hike on a mountain? We just got here. *Voodoo Mamma: Excuse me? She just said if you are going on a hike? I don't think so boyfriend. *Rayman: Boyfriend? *Murfy: Enough with the questions. These guys came from another dimension and they're here to help. *Mario: We're going to save the world together. *Rayman: We have a Feather God situation going on. He's like a threat to the omniverse and he said that he's going to control a single dimension in his life. *Luigi: Does that include people? *Betilla: Yes. The people who is standing on a world will be controlled as a shard by Feather God's actions. *Luigi: Ahh! I don't wanna turn into a shard. *Yoshi: Don't worry Luigi, we will stop him anyway sooner. *Luigi: But it's going to be late. We will all die in pieces. And i'm not going to die today. I will live. *Ly: There is something going on in this world. I found this purple piece laying on the floor. It's everywhere on the grass nowadays. *Rayman: Ly? *Ly: Rayman, what a miracle. *Rayman: It's you. Why are you holding a shard piece? *Ly: I saw a lot of dead bodies laying on the ground and they have this on their hands. *Rayman: It was the shards. They are bad in this world. *Mario: We killed them all. *Ly: The shards are bad? *Rayman: Yes. They hunt down things, they eat things and they destroy everything like crazy. *Ly: I never heard of these species before. *Rayman: We'll teach their master a lesson when he comes back. *Mario: If it isn't Bowser, look like we're gonna team up a group to stop that feather beast. *Betilla: I trusted you guys to stop that beast and save the world. *Mario: We promise. *Luigi: Oh yeah, feels like it. *Globox: *starving* Ooh, excuse me. *Yoshi: I don't think that was you. *Globox: Can we eat lunch? *Betilla: Yes. We have a special lunch for you guys. *Luigi: Wow. Free food. *Betilla: Follow me, time to grab some food. *Luigi: Okie dokie, here we go. *Rayman: Man, i need a chicken wing for myself. (Meanwhile far away from the Glade of Dreams, we arrive at the Rabbids' Fortress. The Rabbids are white wacky creatures that wreck havoc all over the place. One of them are eating out of the trash and one of them is playing cards. The Magician appears from teleporting.) *Magician: Strange place, interesting. (The Two Rabbids open the door with a pizza box) *Magician: What's going on here? Let me check what this fortress is all about? (Inside of the fortress, the Rabbids are running around the hallway, trying to chew up a empty soda can, cleaning the floor and making a mess in the room. The Magician felt disgusted about this.) *Magician: What a mess. I'm going to check on the leader of the Rabbids. (At the office) *Barranco: *look at his laptop to watch the Rabbids* Those Rabbids are working for me. I will destroy Rayman and his friends someday. *Sergueï: *enter the office* Hello boss, i'm just wondering where is the blue Rabbid? *Barranco: That blue Rabbid is fusing everything apart in my fortress. I don't trust that bunny ether. *Sergueï: He fused a broom and a Rabbid to become some atrocitic spiked hair monster. *Barranco: If it weren't for the red man, i would go after the Mushroom Kingdom for myself. *Sergueï: He fused some ice and fridge into a snowman beast. Even some Rabbids design some knockoff cereal boxes from the real-world. *Barranco: I'll kill that plumber myself. *Magician: *open the door and arrive* Good afternoon my friends, i have ordered from the Feather God, wishing you to join a clan of his so we can destroy Rayman and his friends together. *Barranco: Hello? Does anyone know how to knock? *Sergueï: Did you say Rayman? *Magician: Yes. Also, you guys can't talk two at the same time like talking in a interview. Do you know how to get the job completely? *Barranco: Yes! You know Rayman. I am going to get my revenge on him for killing my Rabbids. *Magician: I'm going to destroy him as well along with the red plumber. *Sergueï: Hoo hoo hoo, i will smash him like a rotten banana. *Barranco: Do we make a deal together? *Magician: Yes. We will send one of the crazy Rabbids to go capture that limbless hero. Then i will teach him a lesson to Feather God. *Barranco: We don't have a Feather God in here. I treat my minions as a god to them. *Magician: You don't get it. The Feather God lives outside of the Glade of Dreams in another world. The Dark Dimension. *Sergueï: The Dark Dimension? *Magician: Yes. With his actions, i am going to destroy this universe as a reward. Then we will rule the omniverse together. So bring your Rabbids with you so we can stop this fool. *Barranco: But first, i am going to get a traitor. (Meanwhile in the empty cafeteria, a blue Rabbids is digging out the trash, looking for food to eat) *Magician: What is this? *Barranco: He alway look for food on the trash that people throw when they didn't even finish their food. *Magician: Excuse me, you can't eat out of the trash. *Spawny: Bah? *Barranco: I want you to fuse these Rabbids cleaning the floor into Ziggies. *Spawny: Huh? Ah! *Magician: Make them more! *Spawny: Ahh! *fuse the Rabbids with the brooms as Ziggies* *Ziggy #1: Bah! *Ziggy #2: Ta ta. *Ziggy #3: Da da daaa! *Ziggy #4: Yack! *Magician: Dashing Ne'er-do-wells! *Barranco: Perfect. Now send them over to destroy Rayman and his friends. *Spawny: Ahh. Go go go! (The Ziggies escape the fortress into the Dream Forest) *Magician: Perfect. They won't know that it's from us. *Barranco: Blame it on him. *Magician: You little bunny fool! You made these Ziggies into rock spike heads? How dare you. *Barranco: Good boy blue man. Just to make fun of. *Spawny: Ah. *get a call from the real-world* *Magician: His eyes are glowing. Is he a robot? *Barranco: He's not a robot. He can't get the headset off his head now. *Magician: Is he using a VR to play a video game in reality? *Barranco: No. He has been echoing all the Rabbids in our territory to fuse them as big boys and monsters. *Magician: Like the Phantom guy? Wow, i didn't see that coming. *Spawny: *mind set his head* *Magician: Does he need to be charged? *Barranco: But he's not a electronic. He has something, referring to his past in the other world. (In the real-world in the TECH building, an expo is being held at the stage room) *Expo Guy: Look like this supercharger is a genius! You can now charge your devices at all times. Even your smartphone or your video game console. I know some of you guys are not into video games. But who is a video game fan? I see 16 hands raised up. Look like someone is going to E3 next year for the new games. *Genius Girl: *arrive at the stage door* I'm back, i brought a new invention bulit. *Expo Guy: Young lady on the floor, what are you doing here? Where is the SupaMerge? We all love to see how your SupaMerge can charge into a higher type of battery level. *Genius Girl: I lost it. Some crazy rabbits just wreck my room and stole the SupaMerge. Even they stole Beep-0. *Expo Guy: What? *Everyone: *shocked* *Genius Guy: I need a replacement. *TECH Boss: Excuse me, do we have a problem? *Expo Guy: Take her to your office. I just want to finish the show just in case. *TECH Boss: Okay. Come with me young lady. (At the boss' office) *TECH Boss: What with the depressed face you had? It been like seven weeks already since you had that look on your face. Is there a problem with going to work nowadays? *Genius Girl: No. I lost my SupaMerge. They were wacky rabbid animals robbing my basement. I shouldn't place in a camera to video cam on them. *TECH Boss: It's okay. We are not mad of you. Be yourself and try to be the best genius girl you can be for the company of TECH. *Genius Girl: I will boss. I won't let you down for sure. *TECH Boss: Today it is a new day for success. Don't let your fears hold you down. *Genius Girl: I will man. *TECH Boss: Go for it girl. Nothing can hold us back when the time machine warps from another time to time. (Back at the Dream Forest, in the buffet area, Mario and Luigi are eating chicken wings as Yoshi is eating eggs with Rayman and Globox) *Mario: Ah, i feel like a chicken. *Luigi: *act like a chicken* *Mario: Luigi? *Luigi: *still act like a chicken* *Yoshi: Nice tasty eggs. *Rayman: What is this gooey part? *Globox: Is that jello? *Yoshi: No. It's a egg yolk. It's the yellow part of the cooked egg. *Rayman: It seems that it's having a baby. *Yoshi: Not a baby, it's just juice. *Rayman: The liquid? Ok. *Globox: I feel fresh now. *Luigi: Me too. *Mario: Thank goodness you stop acting like a chicken. *Luigi: *eat the last chicken wing* More like chicken legs. *Barbara: Ah, this jelly stuff will taste just like a waffle sandwich. *Grand Minimus: Fresh baked brownies. *Claire: I think i would eat a cotton candy ice cream instead. *Ly: I'll go for the pudding. *Claire: Hey, pudding is my favorite snack. *Betilla: I love that jelly sandwich they have. *Grand Minimus: Best feast in the world. *Barbara: It's just a buffet, duh. *Grand Minimus: That's fine by me. *Ly: I see something windy on the trees. *Barbara: It's not windy, i see a attack next door! *Mario: Another battle? *Luigi: But we just started eating. *Rayman: I sense another battle. *Globox: My tummy is ready for another battle. *Yoshi: It's about time again. *Mario: I hope it's not Feather God again with his tricks. *Luigi: Let's a go everyone. *Mario: Come on, the battle is this day. *Rayman: Here we go! *Globox: I'm not here to lose. And i'm Globox and the super frog is here. Yahoo! (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rayman and Globox jump into the hills and meet the Ziggies, which are spike-haired crazy Rabbids) *Mario: Ah ha, i knew it's them. *Luigi: The Rabbids are back! *Rayman: I can't believe it. I didn't know they have hair. *Globox: They look like rockstars from a band like Maroon 5. *Yoshi: They don't look like anything like Maroon 5. *Mario: What are you waiting for? Let's fight. *fight the ziggies* *Luigi: *punch on the ziggies* *Rayman: *kick on the ziggies* *Ziggy #1: Bah! BAH! *use the blaster shot on Globox* *Globox: Hey. Watch it. *Yoshi: *use his tongue to get the ziggy and spin around to knock the ziggies out* *Mario: Look out. *Luigi: Whoa. *Yoshi: *throw the ziggy to the tree* *Globox: Ow. That hurts. *Rayman: Are you okay? *Globox: Yes. I am okay. *burps* *Luigi: I see more. I see more! *Mario: Not again. *Rayman: Now we got more incoming. *Mario: 10 more of them coming along. *Rayman: Time to knock these spike Rabbids out. *Globox: *get up and slap on the ziggies* *Mario: *kick the ziggies* *Luigi: *jump on the ziggies* Ha ha. *Mario: *throw the ziggy on the tree* *Rayman: *punch and kick on every ziggy* That should do the every last one of them. *Globox: Oh yeah. Flop! *slam on the ziggy* How do you like that? (One ziggy on Globox start to disintegrate to blue 8-bit pieces) *Globox: What is that? *Rayman: Don't tell me that we're stuck on a video game. *Luigi: The others are disintegrating. (The rest of the ziggies started to disintegrate) *Mario: I seen those before. Whatever they're defeated, each power is given to the Megabug. *Rayman: The Megabug? *Mario: It's that one bug-like bird monster who grew its power when we defeat the Rabbids. I don't know who is behind this. *Globox: I think it was Feather God who is planning to wipe half of the omniverse apart. *Yoshi: Not Feather God, i've seen them once. *Mario: We need to tell Betilla about this. *Rayman: Back to the buffet. (Back at the Rabbids Fortress) *Magician: Darn it, they disappear. *Barranco: They disintegrate. It connect the power of the Megabug. *Magician: What Megabug? *Barranco: This Rabbid is the one to create the Megabug from space-time. *Magician: Space-time? *Barranco: It took elements from both of their worlds apart. It's the very most powerful being in the omniverse. *Magician: I'll explain to Feather God about this. Come with me. *Barranco: Fine. *join with the Magician and warp to the Dark Dimension* (Back at the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: Ah, these rabbids disappear and i have the power to bring back the Megabug. The omniverse will be easily destroyed by my pet minion! *Magician: *arrive from teleporting with Barranco* Feather God, i have something to say. *Feather God: Ah, my friend. You brought a minion with you. *Barranco: My Rabbids disappear, do you know what is this blue 8-bit dust is doing to them? *Feather God: They disintegrate. Ever since the Megabug was destroyed. I use some of his powers to form my hands into a electric beam to change everything apart with magic. Every time a Rabbid is defeated, it disintegrate into my hands when i get the full power to bring the Megabug back. *Barranco: So you created the Megabug to destroy Mario and the Rabbids. *Feather God: No i didn't. *Magician: Actually, it was Spawny who created the Megabug to mess up the timelines up. *Feather God: There's a lot of time periods around the omniverse. One of them are destroyed by me. Make sure you use Spawny as your weapon and make him fuse the things from the Rabbids into weapons! *Magician: Right master. *Barranco: At your service. *Feather God: Once we get the plumber and limbless napkin, i will be rich to turn them to shards. *Magician: Yippie. I know what to do. *Barranco: Let's go back to the fortress to find that blue Rabbid. *Magician: Right on. *teleport with Barranco to the Rabbid Fortress* *Feather God: They better come back. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 4) Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff